Once Upon A Time: Drowned Queens
by Damajica
Summary: For Jane Humbert, life seems to have been a blur, the only daughter of the town sheriff everything begins to change when she is put in charge of tutoring a boy called Henry who wants to run away and find his real mom, Emma Swan. Welcome to an AU Storybrooke where under the seems the darkest and most twisted of all fairy tales can't wait to get out and play...


**Prologue: Like A Nightmare, Only Worse**

She was lost, and searching, she had no idea where she was going but she still had to save her, it was all she could do, that alone drove her forward. "Elena!" As the purple cloud consumes all around her, she can't stop, she is driven forwards by her need to defend her, she knows if they have any chance she has to continue, she have to find her, find her and get back to the ocean where it is safe. This was all her fault, she believed that with all her heart, they had been safe aboard her ship, but she had insisted they go ashore for the evening, and now everything had gone to hell.

If she could find her they could get out to sea, where they could ride these horrors out in peace "Elena! If you can hear me, come towards my voice!" somewhere in her mind she knows that she can't hear her cries, and even if she could it would be nigh impossible to hear her over the screams in horror coming from all around, then nothingness, one my one the screaming and disbelief of each person was snuffed out leaving an ever growing eeire silence to the area.

She had seen in firsthand...some people disappear evaporating into seemingly nothingness as the cloud hits them others put up a struggle for their lives, as if by sheer will alone resisting it, but even then it didn't increase her chances of finding her, this could was becoming denser, and with every passing second it was becoming harder to breathe, let alone see. "E-Elena!" She screams out again, this time to an answer, ready to scream out in frustration she hears the response she needs.

"Jalyn..." it's soft, but she can hear it, as quick as she can she scrambles in the direction of the voice, using her arms to try to keep the cloud from obstructing her view "Elena!" she calls out, her soft response of her own name coming through just enough for her to find her way in the smoggy surroundings, sliding to a halt she finds her gasping for air, she tries to lift her face up to see her in the eyes, "Elena" she begins to tear up looking her in the eyes, she can tell she's about to fade like the others in the area,

"No," she cries, "Don't leave me" she begs bringing her in close "I couldn't bear it if I lost you too" Elena raises her hand to her cheek calmly smiling her gentle smile, tears filling her eyes "It's okay mi amor," she says trying to hold back her tears "No matter where I end up, you should know by now I'll still love you" Jalyn smiled painfully "Don't talk like that" her tears falling on Elena's face "We're going to get out of this together like always,"

Elena let the waterworks flow "You know that's not true," she said as her legs began disappearing into the miasma, "Stay strong, mi reina del mar" Jalyn smiled a little "you know I always hated that nickname" leaning in with what little strength she had left Elena gave her a kiss "goodbye, mi amor" with that she faded into nothingness, purple lights floating and disappearing. "DAMN IT" she screamed smashing her fists against the cobblestone road until they were bloodied, there was an eerie silence now, as if the world was in mourning.

Yet despite this she could not feel herself fading as fast, as she wandered the streets she left behind her a trail of tears and blood, until she reached the castle gates, there they stood open, eerily empty not a sound to be heard. She had failed her, Elena was dead because of her and she wanted to die.

But as the area fell apart Jalyn found herself falling, landing in the dungeons as the ground beneath her gave way, looking up there sat a man grinning in his cage "Ya Miss her don't ya? Ya'd do anything to be with her again, wouldn't ya" he asked cruelly with a sadistic grin "fancy a deal dearie?" Jalyn wiped the tears, blood and muck from her eyes, and stood strong "Name your price!" she demanded.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Will be getting to Storybrooke soon, and don't worry, the main characters are still technically Emma and Regina, who I intend fully to ship.**

 **So Read, Review, Respond, and Relax more to come soon**


End file.
